


Necessary Lie

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Necessary Lie

Title: Necessary Lie  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Fluff!  
A/N: Written in honor of [](http://moonlitdark.insanejournal.com/profile)[**moonlitdark**](http://moonlitdark.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. She requested HD, prompt: seized. My muse saw it this way. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Necessary Lie

~

Harry shook his head. Although amazing in bed, Draco really couldn’t dance. He sighed, watching Draco move. It looked as if he was in the throes of a particularly painful seizure.

“You must do something, mate,” Ron said. “Watching Malfoy is torture.”

Harry nodded. Taking a deep breath, he waded into the fray, reaching Draco just as he began what looked like some sort of flailing dance move. Seizing him by the arm, Harry pulled him close. “C’mere,” he growled. “I’m tired of everyone ogling you.”

At Draco’s pleased smile, Harry relaxed. Sometimes a little white lie never hurt anyone.

~


End file.
